I'm A Muggle
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: It's Halloween for the 8th Year students at Hogwarts, and what's Halloween without a makeshift party, alcohol and dancing? Oh. Costumes too.


**A/n** : I know, I know. Day late, sue me. It's a little fluffy and pretty cute so take that instead? EH. Anyway, not beta'd, drabbled style, one-shot-ish.

 **Warnings** : "Flashback" to Forbidden Forest with Harry. [Mostly a mention]

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter. 8th Year AU.

* * *

" _Is that Draco Malfoy?_ " Seemed to be the only question asked by anyone within a twenty foot radius of the man, who was in fact leaning over a table stocked full of liquor and making himself a drink.

He was doing his best to ignore the questions, while simultaneously ignoring Pansy who was going on and on about some costume she saw that was, and he'd quote, " _just like mine!"_

After finally getting his cup filled from the keg, he half turned towards her and gave her a well rehearsed eye-roll, "it's not my fault you went as a _princess._ " He answered, "it's a pretty normal thing to dress as."

Pansy huffed, red faced as she gave him a glare, "well, whatever," she growled out and crossed her arms against her chest before turning away and glancing around the packed party, "where's Blaise?"

"Probably running late," Draco shrugged, slugging back a drink, "he had to change still, remember?"

"Why did we decided to come to this thing anyway?" They were making their way towards a less crowded area, Draco still doing his best to ignore practically anyone he came across and by the time Pansy decided on a place to claim - next to a few of their classmates - his beer was empty. Draco sat the cup on the bannister, dragging his eyes over the few girls Pansy was gushing to about some dress.

Daphne Greengrass, with her yellow hair and red-lipped smile leaned towards him after a moment. "Hey, Draco," she started edging closer, "how are you?" He gave half a nod, looking away when she slid up right next to him and his eyes scanned the packed and refurbished Room of Requirements in the castle, one that had been deemed 'party headquarters' for the 8th Years just after their 2nd week when some kid in Hufflepuff had a breakdown in the middle of the shared common room. Word passed around to the other houses, who all seemed to be practicing separate but equal religiously, and this was the only place it seemed those boundaries didn't exist. The Slytherin's weren't complete exiles up here, rather it be all the drinking, drugs or dancing... something allowed them all to be just people while they were tucked away in the Room of Requirements.

"Haven't really had the chance to talk to you much," she was saying and he felt her hand slid over his shoulder, "since school's started back up. Weird, you'd think we'd have all the time in the world."

"Would we?" Draco spoke up, looking down his nose at the other with hard eyes and a bored expression on his face.

"Of course!" She said excitedly, flipping her long blonde hair over one shoulder, "I just think we should really take ad-."

"What are you going as?" He asked, interrupting her as she tried to flirt.

"I..." She shrugged clearly confused, "uhm, nothing? Just me."

"It's a costume party." He was saying dismissively, before he acknowledged Blaise who was quickly approaching with three drinks in hand, "took you long enough."

"But, I look like gold." He grinned, handing one of the drinks to Draco and Pansy before he stepped back and flexed with a wink, "I'm a gladiator."

"I can see that," Draco chuckled, taking a sip of the mixed drink Blaise had given him.

"What did Greengrass want?" Blaise asked, following her with his eyes when she turned back to her friends.

"She was trying to flirt."

Pansy scoffed, "too bad she doesn't know it's a lost cause."

"You'd have think she had learned by now..." Blaise took a sip, looking away.

Draco rolled his eyes, "she's just not my type, okay?"

Pansy gave him a serious look, slipping her arm around his waist, "and what type is that exactly?"

"One that doesn't involve tits," Draco finished his drink before sighing, "this is boring, let's get out of here."

"I just got here!" Blaise complained, rather loudly, "I look too good to leave this soon."

"And how is it our fault it took you a million hours to get ready?" The blonde answered, easing his way out of Pansy's hold, "c'mon, Pans, let's dance?"

Pansy was staring at Draco, her eyes wide as she studied the man. The man that just told her he was gay like it was nothing. And then she looked to Blaise who was seeming less than fazed by the information and was making quick work to gather attention from some passing girls. "No tits?" Pansy hissed at Draco, tugging on the collar of his jumper, "what the fuck do you mean?"

"I don't like girls," Draco answered evenly, "now can we dance? Let's go."

"Did you hear that?!"

"Of course he doesn't," Blaise said with an eyeroll, "and I got me a little princess," he grinned pulling a small, aubrun hair girl close to himself, "can I get you a drink?"

"I told you that costume was overplayed," Draco said to Pansy, offering his hand, "c'mon Pans?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you'd do this," Draco rolled his eyes, and grabbed her by the wrist the two following after Blaise. "It's no big deal Pansy, not let's try to liven this place up."

She stumbled slightly at the jerk he gave her wrist and fell into his body before he caught her and spun her out. They were nearly seven songs, and few more drinks in before Pansy was swept away by another person. Though she hadn't gone far, and Draco was now dancing with Blaise who lost his 'princess' halfway through the second song.

Blaise had his hand wrapped around Draco's hips and gave the other man a small grind receiving a loud laugh from the blonde who was flushed face and out of breath as Blaise grinned and pulled him just a bit closer before leaning in, "need another drink?" He asked, letting him know he was ready for a rest.

Draco shrugged giving his hips a wiggle in time to the music with a small step away while Blaise headed off to get a refreshed drink and to take a small rest. He saw Potter from the corner of his eye and rather it was because the man was staring straight past him to his best mate or because he was wearing a shirt that said, _Just Ask Me Who I Am._ Blaise gave him half a nod with acknowledgement, "Potter."

Harry gave the other a small grin, tipping his cup and looking back at the small group of dancers, "taking a break?"

"Draco'd dance me until I die," Blaise laughed, picking up a cup from the table top and making quick work to fill it, "who're you supposed to be?" He asked with a nod towards his shirt, taking a sip.

"Oh," Harry held up a finger then pulled something from his pocket and pinned his messy bangs back, "I'm Harry Potter."

Blaise snorted the drink of alcohol he had just taken right back out, in a long hard stream through his nose trying to apologize as he saw most of it landing on Harry who watched with two wide eyes before jumping back with a bit of a delayed response. The Slytherin was streaming tears, choking on his laugh and wiping his nose as he started his apology, "I'm so sorry!" Granted it came out more gurgled and laugh filled.

Harry made to wipe at his shirt, shrugging, "not many have laughed, so I appreciate it." He said honestly as he pulled his wand from his pocket and gave himself a quick clean, "I like yours too," he added pointing his wand at Blaise who was finally quieting his laugh, "you have nice legs for it."

"Ah," Blaise posed, never one to shy away from a compliment, "I'm made for the nude, but I figured I'd keep it somewhat PG."

Harry begged to differ, Blaise wasn't wearing a shirt and just from the small glimpse he had of the man's hips when he raised his legs to pose he sure he wasn't wearing anything under the makeshift gladiator skirt. "Yeah, that's what'd I call PG," he finally said with a chuckle and glanced back at the other partiers, "Malfoy can dance."

"Sure, he's got rhythm." Blaise smiled, taking another drink and looking out at his friend who had caught his eye and raised a brow, Blaise raised a hand to call him over. The two watched Draco lean towards Pansy for a moment, nod, and then headed over.

Harry cleared his throat, stepping back as he approached, "uh, well, another time then Zabi-." He started but Blaise had him by the arm with a quick grab.

"Hold on, I want him to see your costume!" He practically whined pulling Potter close, who froze staring at Draco. "Malfoy," Blaise said once Draco was close enough, "look."

"I see?" Draco only gave Harry a fleeting look before giving his attention to Blaise.

"No, I mean," Blaise pointed at Harry's shirt and Draco looked at him properly, taking a moment.

"Just ask who I am..." he read quietly, then met Harry's eyes curiously, "so, who are you?"

Harry stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets, and gave a quiet sigh, "I'm Harry Potter, of course."

Draco's grin grew after a moment and he let out a quiet chuckle, "nice one, Potter."

"Right?" Blaise was laughing all over again, then he pointed at Draco, "oh, what do you think about his, Potter?"

"Uh?" If Harry was honest he didn't think it was a costume. Malfoy was wearing a dark gray knitted sweater with three large black buttons, over a light pink polo, and a folded down collar, dark khaki shorts that rested just above his knees, and a pair of dark gray socks that stopped about halfway up his calf with a pair of almost too white tennis shoes. Granted it was most certainly something he never figured he'd see him in, he wasn't sure it qualified as a costume.

Draco stared at Harry for a moment, before running a hand through his shoulder length hair displacing it slightly so it fell over his left eyes, with a sigh, "I'm a Muggle."

Harry chuckled the moment the words left Draco's mouth, it was almost the same gut wrenching laugh Blaise had given when hearing his costume, not quite over the top though. "Oh, Merlin," Harry chortled out, "now _that's_ funny."

"Live to be the butt of all the jokes," Draco said dryly, a small smile in place, "so, Blaise, want to head out? Pansy said a group was going to walk through the forest."

"Uh," Blaise looked over at Harry who was turning away somewhat unnoticed by the other man, "Potter got any plans?"

Draco studied Blaise quietly, keeping himself composed and when he felt Potter's eyes on him he remained passive when turning to give him a curious look, as if he was waiting for the answer. Harry shrugged falling into step between Draco and Blaise, "uh, no...? I didn't realize that was a thing."

"Sure is, have you ever been out in the Forbidden Forest?" Blaise asked as he walked the three towards Pansy and the waiting group.

Harry looked up at the question, a few select memories flashing into his mind at the question. Draco gave Blaise a hard look and reached behind Potter to give the man a shove followed by a headshake that Harry caught and didn't bother trying to pretend he hadn't.

"Potter and I spent detention in the Forest once during First Year." Draco said after glaring at Blaise who was flushed and clearly apologetic for his question.

"Did you?" Blaise asked, a bit shocked at the offered information.

"Sure," Harry spoke up, "first time we saw Voldemort." He added, "I've been out there a few times, honestly," he added quietly, "I think the only year I didn't spend time out in that bloody place was our 2nd Year."

Draco spoke up when he said that, "you've been out there every other though?"

"Third Year I was out there with Professor Lupin and my godfather, 4th Year to see one of my task for the tournament - the dragons. 5th Year, Hermione and I took Umbridge out there, 6th Year I used to sit with the Thestrals out there, and uh... well, last year..."

"You died out there." Draco said the thought out loud, the silence between the two louder than the music they had just walked away from. Neither had realized they had stopped walking and were now stopped just outside the door waiting, their eyes locked. "You don't have to go back?" Draco suggested, deciding to go with it now that he's already said it.

Harry nodded, "I'll be fine. I don't think I've ever been scared of the place."

"Ah, _Plucky_ Potter." Harry laughed quietly, grinning at the blonde with a headshake.

"Drakey! Ready?" Pansy asked throwing her arms around the blonde's midsection, "I got me a brave Gryffindor to show me the way."

Draco glanced over, nearly collapsing with laughter the moment he saw Ron Weasley standing there and talking with another person, "you picked _Weasley_!" He laughed, his hand clutching his side. He had tears in his eyes and tried to blink them away with a wipe at his eyes, "I just... _him_?!" Harry was laughing too, his own laughter meeting Draco's the two boys barely seeing Ron's face flush bright red as he looked between the two.

"Oi! Piss off!" He yelled, punching Harry in the arm after a moment, "shut up wouldja?"

"I," Harry snickered, "he's scared of spiders, Parkinson, what do you think he can do for you?!"

Pansy rolled her eyes and slipped her arm around Ron's waist, "he's a hero, y'know? He'll protect me."

"Don't worry Pansy, I'll stay close by just incase you need some real protection." Draco said to her back as they turned away barely disguising a snort and managing to throw a wink when Weasley turned around and gave him the middle finger.

Harry giggled behind tightly closed lips as he fell back into step behind them, "I remember you in the Forest, I can almost promise that wasn't the definition of brave."

"I'm a different man now a days," Draco sneered, crossing his arms against his chest, "don't let my good looks and white sneakers distract you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry whispered, looking over.

Draco hummed, falling quiet as the two made their way behind the others and when a light shone from the top of the hallway he instinctively reached out as if Blaise would be the one behind him and his hand wrapped around Harry's, before he could think twice about it he leaned into a tapestry and pulled the other man in with him and dropped his hand immediately, "sorry, thought it was Blaise."

"You'd think we've lived through a war, we should be able to go where we want." Harry whispered, letting the awkwardness fall away as he settled back against the wall opposite of Draco, "I mean, _right_?"

"You'd think," Draco agreed quietly neither meeting eyes as they waited. Draco spoke up less than a minute later, the silence worse than forcing small talk in his opinion, "Blaise wanted to get the whole 8th Year to come as you."

"I had heard something about that," Harry chuckled, "that's why I came as myself."

Draco grinned, "that's pretty funny."

"I like yours though, you look good in it."

The blonde looked over, smiling, "yeah, I typically do."

Harry pushed off the wall he was leaning against, and took a step towards Draco, "I don't think I've ever seen you smile before tonight." Draco hummed watching him closely, "it looks good on you too."

"I look good in everything, Potter, just get used to it."

"How about out of everything?"

The Slytherin kept the shock from his face, but raised his head to meet Potter's eyes as if he was waiting for the other man to say it was a joke, but it never came. Harry looked right at him that ever serious look on his face and Draco finally answered, sucking in a slow breath unaware that he had been holding his in the first place. "A bit forward, huh, Potter?"

"I imagine I only have about five minutes before someone comes bursting through that tapestry and drags you away." Draco studied him closely, the first hints at nerves flashing across his face then he looked over at the moving tapestry clearing his throat. Harry looked over as well, they both saw a set of fingers wrap around the side and start to pull it back, "or sooner."

Draco reached out before he could get too far away and took him by the collar of his shirt dragging him right back in, "we don't need to go anywhere," Draco said, pressing their lips together.


End file.
